1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a multi-purpose four-wheel drive vehicle having four-wheel steering.
2. Description of Prior Art
The broad concept of a four-wheel drive vehicle having independent gearing for each of the four wheels is known in the prior art, as is the utilization of combined four-wheel drive and four-wheel steering in a vehicle. In this regard, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,461,716; 2,994,392; 2,922,482; 3,282,366; 3,596,730 and 3,666,034.